Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform
Characters: *Ironhide *Benin-Jeri *Slugfest *Demonhead *Coldsnap *Starscream *Seeker Squad *Typhoon *Wheeljack Location: Blackrock Oil Platform, Gulf of Mexico Date: February 17, 2015 TP: None Summary: Decepticons attack the Blackrock Oil Platform in the Gulf of Mexico. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, February 17, 2015, 5:03 PM --------------------------------------------- <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Huh. These thingamajigs Prime brought back are pretty far out. Wonder what would happen if I hooked a reverse amplification pulse up to this node.... *BOOM* Uh, never mind. That's a bad idea." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I'm going to need a cleanup on Aisle 7. I'm no good at janitorial work." <> Sit-Com says, "Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Yea. Zactly. Where is Uplift anyway?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Or Perceptor. I need another egghead to look at this stuff. It's cutting edge. Just my area. But Perceptor...he sorta balances out the crazy, er I mean experimental science." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Ok. I'm saying it, just like the humans do. THIS SHIT IS WHACK." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Come again?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Uh. Smeg. I'm in the database and I'm getting tons of emergency signals from Blackrock Industries. They're under attack" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Well, ain't that a burr in your hip joint. That didn't take long. Guess we're gonna have to go show them the error of their ways. Any 'bot available that wants to help kick their cans, meet me on Autobot City's flight deck immediately." Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Contents: * Typhoon * Autobot Shuttle <''Veracity''> * Ark Shuttlecraft #4287 * Decepticon Shuttle <''Dictator''> * Six-Gun * Autobot Shuttle <''Outrider''> * Gravitic Accelerator * Pacific Base Hull Typhoon boards the Veracity. Autobot Shuttle :If you've been inside of one Autobot shuttle, you might as well say you've been inside all of them. A silver floor, silver walls, and a white fluorescent-light lined ceiling. The layout is quite simple, actually. At the very front of the room are two gray pilot-chairs, each one located in front of a small monitor -- a larger third screen spans the width of the windshield, covering from the top of the window to the ceiling. On the left, fifteen feet from the pilot's seat, resides the navigation station. Across from that is weapons control. Lining the edges are numerous seats; each one having a safety harness for those times when there's turbulence outside of the shuttle. A medical repair-table resides in the back left-hand corner -- across from a three-mech prisoner transport chamber. ;Contents: *Ironhide *Benin-Jeri *Flight Terminal <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Alright. Takin' off. En route to stop them Decepticreeps and send 'em packing all the way back to Cybertron." The shuttle flies onward to... Skies above the US/Mexico - North America :The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. ;Contents: * Autobot Shuttle <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I'm on Cybertron...." The shuttle flies onward to... Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompasses a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. ;Contents: * Autobot Shuttle * Macon's Old City Cemetery * Cape Canaveral * Maggot #722 * Piranha #717 * MacDill Air Force Base * Washington, D.C. * Parris Island <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "That's alright, Wheeljack. We got it covered." The shuttle flies onward to... Gulf of Mexico/Caribbean Sea - North America :Bordered on the north by the United States, on the east by Cuba, and on the south and west by Mexico, this warm, salty arm of the Atlantic ocean is a favorite spot for many tourists. However, in recent years the presence of Cobra's island nation has left a cloud of foreboding influence hovering over the gulf, dampening the tropical demeanor. ;Contents: * Autobot Shuttle * Blackrock Oil Platform * Haiti * Jamaica <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Give em hell, Hide." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "You got it, 'Jack!" Blackrock Oil Platform :The Blackrock oil platform is the largest of its kind, bringing oil up from the Gulf floor at an astounding rate. Oil tankers dock and leave the platform continuously just to keep up with production. ;Contents: *Slugfest *Demonhead *Coldsnap *Starscream *Seeker Squad Outside> Seeker Squad fill up energon cubes as fast as they can before the Autobots arrive. Outside> While Seekers fill cubes, a little stego marches back and forth near the entrance, on the inside of the power plant, awaiting Autobot interference. After all, four stubby legs and a mouth is hardly useful for making energon cubes, let alone carrying them. Outside> Starscream is hovering over the area, firing blasts left and right to suppress the silly human defenses. Outside> Demonhead still circles, firing down at whatever human defenses remain, though not with any careful kind of aim. It's always boring, doing things this way. "Slaggin' Autobots, what's takin' them so long..." he grumbles. Outside> Autobot Shuttle suddenly flies into the area from the northwest, slowing down as it approaches the platform. The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Outside> The Veracity unseals its hatch. Outside> Autobot Shuttle opens its side door and slows as it approaches the platform, disgorging Autobots onto the oil rig before taking off again. Benin-Jeri is at the helm, flying the ship as it's about to disgorge Autobots onto the platform. Ironhide drawls, "Keep it steady, Ben, until we're out. Then get clear." Benin-Jeri quotes, "Alright, Admiral. It's your ship." Wheeljack suddenly materializes on the bridge of the ship, "By Primus! It worked! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It worked! Eat it Perceptor! I told you it could be done!" he looks around, “Oh. Hi Hide." Outside> As soon as he got the command, Coldsnap rolls out of his circling, moving up and inwards to sync up with Demonhead before straightening out, arming his own classic lasers. "Let's bring the heat... and the cold." he notes, perhaps a bit gleefully. As conservative as he was about picking fights, he DID enjoy a good rumble. Outside> >> Coldsnap strikes Autobot Shuttle with Nitro-Blast . << Ironhide says, "Nice of you to join us, Jack," Ironhide say mildly, unimpressed at Wheeljack's trick. He gives Wheeljack a quick salute, and then leaps out onto the platform, liquid-shooter ready, just as Coldsnap hits the ship." Typhoon, on the other hand, is all agog at Wheeljack's accomplishment, and almost falls into the gulf. <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Spontaneous Space Bridge transportation is possible if you have the exact coordinates! I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! Oh, right, Cons to shoot." Veracity> Benin-Jeri pulls the ship up, locking its weapons on Coldsnap. Starscream smirks as he remains hovering over the area, taking out defenses hoping against hope that Circuit Breaker will show. He really dislikes her. She kinda stole his whole gig. Disabling mechanical beings? That's his shtick. He invented an entire energy based on it. He looks over as Ironhide falls. "Ah, Ironhide, my old friend. I do apologize for Alpha Trion's death. I was, of course, sincere in our talks. But." he shrugs as he falls to the ground by cutting anti-grav entirely. It would throw dust up everywhere but they're on an oceanic platform. He rises, optics flaring, "It just goes to show you I was right. Megatron did what we set out to do. I was right. But alas," he shrugs, "The war is back on, isn't it? Now?" he chuckles, "Now we go toe to toe. Who's Tougher, Ironhide?" BAM! Laser blasts shoot out from his arms, "Let's find out." >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Laser . << Autobot Shuttle drops off the Autobots, and fires its guns at Coldsnap as it pulls away from the platform and climbs quickly. Veracity> Benin-Jeri says, "Lock phasers on the Decepticons! Engage! Make it so!" >> Autobot Shuttle misses Coldsnap with Laser . << Seeker Squad continue filling energon cubes as fast as they can, looking nervously over their shoulders as stray shots come dangerously close to the highly-explosive energy they're collecting. Mumbling into his radio, Coldsnap dodges out of the way with a surprised YELP as the powerful beams graze under him "Hey Autobots! There's humans to rescue!" he shouts as he keeps on his course now. He flies by the shuttle and pulls about tightly, aiming to try and come right up next to the shuddle "dont close the door, dont close the door..." he murmurs to himself as he tries to catch up... transforming and aiming to go RIGHT INTO the shuttle to cause some havoc! Veracity> Demonhead isn't really following Coldsnap's lead, and he doubts Coldsnap is following his. They both just seem to have had the same idea at the same time, and while Coldsnap goes for one entrance, Demonhead pulls up to the other. A burst of vernier fire sends him rolling into the shuttle's interior, transforming before he's even hit the ground. "Alright, who's flyin' this thing? I got a coupla talons with ya name on 'em." Veracity> Benin-Jeri is in the cockpit, humming “Duel of the Fates” as he flies the ship. When the Decepticons fly in the open door, he yells, "Great Scott!" and sets the autopilot. Since it's not the V'ger, no inflatable Otto takes control, but it doesn't stop Ben from standing and drawing his lightsabre, ready to meet Coldsnap and Demonhead in battle. Veracity> Benin-Jeri quotes, "I am that mech!" Veracity> Coldsnap lands as well with a THUNK, using maglocks to avoid the inertial difference of the two. He blinks, more surprised to see Demonhead than it seemed Demonhead was surprised himself. He looks up at the front at Benin and lifts his own laser at that, then pauses, considering. "... Well, I was going to offer hand to hand, but that isn’t a hand." he points at the lightsaber. He HAD to get one of those. So instead, he tries a trick shot, firing at Benin's hand specifically. "Hello again, Demonhead!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Ah smeg. They're enterin' the shuttle 'Hide." Veracity> >> Coldsnap strikes Benin-Jeri with Nitro-Rifle . << Veracity> Demonhead glances at Coldsnap. "Hey, Coldsnap." he responds curtly, then takes off at Ben the instant that laser shot goes off. While the Junk is busy dealing with being shot at, it's Demonhead's plan to charge in and give him a good, solid wallop in the jaw. Nothing fancy. Veracity> >> Demonhead strikes Benin-Jeri with Punch. << Veracity> Wheeljack soars back up into the air and re-enters the shuttle using the same entrance as Coldsnap does. He sneaks around, almost cartoon like and comes up behind them. "Hey, Afthole. You forgot about somethin'! Did I tell ya about the time I made Elita One submit in one move? Course, I didn't. Didn't happen. But know what did? I shot your smug aft in the face! That happened, right now!" BOOM! Wheeljack shoots at Coldsnap's head. Veracity> >> Wheeljack strikes Coldsnap with Laser . << Ironhide is hit by Starscream's lasers, although they do little against his trithyllium-steel alloy armor. "Ah, Starscream. I think we both know the answer to that question." With slow, steady aim, Ironhide lets lose a blast of Nitrogen at Starscream, stealing Coldsnap's shtick as Circuit Breaker stole Starscream's. >> Ironhide misses Starscream with Nitrogen . << Typhoon hops off the ship and looks around, pistol in hand. She's not really a fighter, and is slow to react as the warriors engage around her. She finally notices the little stego, and figuring he's about her speed, opens fire with her pistol. >> Typhoon strikes Slugfest with Pistol . << The little stego yelps as a blast from Typhoon's pistol hits him right in the side! He charges at the femme, snorting and pelting little feets, attempting to run her down and stomp! >> Slugfest misses Typhoon with Tiny Feets. << Starscream smirks at Ironhide, optics flashing brilliantly. He ignites his beam saber and raises it up against the nitrogen blast. The blast hits the saber and there is a lovely burst of steam from it. As the steam fades, Ironhide will see Starscream's red optics shining through it. "Sorry, Old timer. That's not the right answer. I do hope you at least relayed my message to Prime. Add too it Tell him...sorry I killed his teacher but not so sorry I killed his best friend." Thrusters fire and Starscream is streaking towards Ironhide. He throws a leg out and makes it a streaking side kick, "I do have standards after all. And sorry, Old man, you just aren't up to them!" >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Kick. << Veracity> "What the - AUGH! My optic!" shouted Coldsnap as he turns abruptly, surprised indeed by Wheeljack. He staggers back, his face scorched black. His optics blazed red - one flickering a little bit as he scowled, and leapt forwards "Wish you were leaving, cause then it explains how ugly YOUR face is!" as he swung a cleaving hand towards Wheeljacks' own, an arcing trail of frozen nitrogen mist hanging behind it. Veracity> >> Coldsnap strikes Wheeljack with Frostbite Touch. << Veracity> Benin-Jeri switches to Terminator 2 music as his sword hand freezes up. He looks at it, mismatched optics widening, when suddenly he's walloped in the jaw. His head spins entirely around, and the focuses on Demonhead. "You really ought'n have done that," he warns, and smashes his spiked shield up right at Demonhead's face. Veracity> >> Benin-Jeri strikes Demonhead with Smash. << Seeker Squad pack up their energon cubes and escape, transforming into jet mode as they do. The squad of black Seekers fold out to become near-identical F-15 Eagles! >> Seeker Squad retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Veracity> Demonhead doesn't have a face! But what's there does take quite a pounding as the spikes puncture the armor and send chunks of metal flying about. But, he doesn't stumble. "Gah! Ya pack a punch, sluggah, but I only just started!" he growls, and then Ben might notice- perhaps just a nanoclick too late- that Demonhead has just pulled a pair of nunchaku from his back, lashing out at the Junkion's knee to try to bring him to the floor. And, y'know, maybe bust up the knee joint a bit. Veracity> >> Demonhead strikes Benin-Jeri with Cyber-Nunchaku. << Veracity> Wheeljack gets struck in the face. One of his talking flashers gets broken off. How can he use his words if one of those gets broken off? YOU FIEND! He recoils and lands in a crouch, narrowing his optics at the Decepticon. “Ah. I see. You're a little bitch, aren't ya? Yeah..." he says teasingly, "You are. Starscream's little bitch. Don't know what it means? Look it up. Earth term. But in the meantime?" he chuckles and aims his gun again, firing off four shots, "I'll just leave ya with that." Veracity> >> Wheeljack strikes Coldsnap with Heavy Laser . << Ironhide says, "Ooh, Starscream. You'll find I ain't dead ye-- oof!" Ironhide is kicked hard on the side, but recovers quickly, and tries to smash his elbow down in Starscream's kneecap before he can pull his leg away. >> Ironhide strikes Starscream with Smash. << Typhoon sees the mini-stego charge, and frowns. Right before it gets to her, she pulls her foot back, and kicks, trying to knock him right off the platform like a giant spiked football! >> Typhoon strikes Slugfest with Kick. << Veracity> Struck across the Torso, Coldsnap staggers back a little bit. His optics flash with the pain as he puts a hand up to one sparking wound. "I know what you mean by 'little bitch'. I don’t toady up to ANYone." he states simply, flatly. "And /I/ am not the one leaving right now. YOU are." he declares, hearing Demonhead going at it behind him. "You play with guns, so do I!" and the big rifle comes out, firing at near point blank at wheeljack! Veracity> >> Coldsnap strikes Wheeljack with Nitro-Rifle . << "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A kicked stego travels far, almost the length of a football field! He lands with his back plates stuck in the soil, and kicks little feets furiously trying to right himself! Starscream cries out in pain as Ironhide catches his leg and smashes it. His thrusters fire as he backs off. The objective has already been accomplished. The energon is going to Megatron. But now this is personal. He looks down to his damaged leg as it sparks when he lands. He narrows his optics and looks to Ironhide, "You....you...you DARE! /I/!" he orates, "I who saved your pathetic little band from Galvatron!" a pause, "/I/ who brought Megatron back and insured the survival of our race?!" he is incensed. "You strike me! VERY WELL IRONHIDE! Then taste this!" His arms crackle and he raises them, "Taste the energy of the null! I invented it! It's just mine." >> Starscream strikes Ironhide with Null-Ray . << >> Ironhide temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Veracity> Benin-Jeri erks as his knee buckles under him, continuing his Terminator music as he quotes, "He'll live." As he falls, he transforms into robot mode, and fires a laser back from his handlebar cannons at point-black range. Veracity> >> Benin-Jeri strikes Demonhead with Laser . << Veracity> Demonhead takes a step back as the Junkion transforms, grumbling to himself about these stupid unkillable mutants. Normally he'd have fun ripping them apart again and again, but it's time to put on his serious face...well, you know what he means. "What in the slaggin' pit are ya talkin' about!? Friggin' Junks, I swear- Agh!" he cries out, as he takes a blast right in the chest. He's looking a little shaky, but he's quick to come back with an uppercutting slash of his free talons. "Come on, I don't got all day here!" Veracity> >> Demonhead strikes Benin-Jeri with Devil Talon. << Veracity> Wheeljack gets tossed against the bulkhead. HE falls down but he rises up again and looks over at Coldsnap. "Yeah yeah kid. You got a point. So what? You want a damn cookie now?" he pulls out a glowing grenade and tosses it at Coldsnap, "See this thing? This thing I call LUCY. It's a high energy conversion....who am I kiddin? You would understand. Just know I proved it worked against Galvatron. And guess who is test subject numbah 2? You, sweetheart." BOOM. LUCY accelerates particles that aren't normally harmful and makes them harmful then explodes them in a containment field. Veracity> >> Wheeljack strikes Coldsnap with Big Invention Of The Day . << Ironhide says, "That's right I dar--" Ironhide is null-rayed, and barely lets out a moan before he hits the deck, laying there like a sack of cyber-potatoes. Typhoon kicks the stego right across the platform leaving him stuck upside down. She strides over to him, and looks down scoldingly. "Next time leave the humans alone!" she yells, and crosses her arms. Veracity> Coldsnap paused to listen to Wheeljacks' diatribe, which is why the grenade wasn’t roundhouse-kicked back to the Scientist. He yelps as he is struck at the atomic level repeatedly. Crouching over, he kicks, and rolls backwards, disappearing out of the open shuttle door in front of wheeljack. Slugfest is still stuck to the deck plating of the oil refinery, upside down! Starscream smirks at Ironhide. "Oh, old old man. I do apologize. You see." he looks back to his troops, "I do generally destroy you here. But the simple fact is, I was being honest with you before." His hand starts to crackle, "I very much want to choke slam you and end this debate." he shakes his head and stands over Ironhide. "But not today, Ironhide. Perhaps later. I was telling you the truth and my efforts resulted in the death of Galvatron. The biggest threat we have faced in a long time." he straddles Ironhide's body but doesn't lean down, "Perhaps next time, you'll persuade your leaders to listen? Hmmmm? But in exchange for you actually taking the time to isten to me. To speak to me. To engage in a dialogue?" he hovers up into the sky, "I grant you your life. That is my boon to you, old friend. Consider us even. Next time we face? I will kill you. But I grant you this because you were at least reasonable. You at least listened. Goodbye Ironhide. Megatron is returned. I serve his wishes now, not my own." Starscream reconfigures into a modified F-15 Eagle. Veracity> Benin-Jeri arghs! as his tires is slashed right through, along with one of his handlebars and the laser build into it. "I've had about enough of you!" he quotes, and hits the gas, his back wheel spinning to get traction on the shuttle deck as he surges toward, trying to ram Demonhead right out of the shuttle. Veracity> >> Benin-Jeri misses Demonhead with Ram. << Slugfest says, "Silly bot! Hyoomans no are Britney spears!" Veracity> Tumbling out of the shuttle, Coldsnap freefalls, trailing smoke and leaking Nitrogen into the air in a twisting toothpaste-like swirl of dark grey and white behind him. Finally, in a shower of sparks he transforms, the angular form of his jet mode nosing down before it pulled up, ripples of frosty seawater sent in all directions as he regains control just in time. The jet arced back into the air, one last flash of white past the smoking drill rig and into the sky after Starscream, muttering pain words in his own wake. <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Hide, ole buddy, you ok?" <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "I'm still tickin', but I might need a moment..." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Like hell. I just sent that lil' seeker wannabe packin. Yer my priority now." Veracity> Demonhead is a bit distracted with his shouting match with Starscream over 'Con radio, and he doesn't notice the Junkion gearing up for one last attack. That is, until the cyberbike rams into him, throwing him clean out the airlock and into freefall. "Of all the slaggin'...!" he yells, but of course he can transform into his trusty aerospace fighter mode to start his escape. Ben may not be so lucky, by the look of it. Veracity> Benin-Jeri yells, "Geronimooooooo!" as he flies out of the shuttle and down, down, down, down into the icy water below. Ironhide struggles to climb to his feet, but is having a hard time of it. His old systems are hit particular hard by the null ray. Typhoon says, "Let this be a lesson to you. Crime doesn't pay, and, uh... don't be a naughty stego!" As the Decepticons retreat, she stays behind to work on cleanup from the attack.